tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Berkhof Ambassador
The Berkhof Ambassador is a low-entry bus produced by the Dutch bus manufacturer VDL Berkhof. The section between the front and rear door are at the same height. The seats at the very rear are a bit higher, and can be reached by using stairs. This type of bus is most commonly used by operators in the Netherlands and Denmark: In the Netherlands, owners and operators includes:Arriva, Breng, Connexxion, Hermes, Syntus and Veolia Transport. In Denmark, owners and operators includes: Arriva, City Trafik, De Hvide Busser, Ditobus, Kruse, Nettbuss and Nobina History The Ambassador has been built since 2001. The exterior from the Ambassador hasn't changed much over the years. The interior has undergone several changes. The Ambassador is assembled at low costs. Older series (built between 2001 and 2005) have a poor suspension which causes the bus to rattle. The Ambassador was originally equipped with a Voith automatic gearbox which was very noisy. The versions built since are a lot sturdier. The latest Voith gearboxes much quieter in use. In combination with better isolation, and a more environment-conscious Cummins engine, makes the bus a whole lot quieter. The suspensions were also improved, allowing for a more smooth ride. The first series (Connexxion/Hermes) of Ambassadors was delivered with green LCD route signals (linenumber + destination). These proved to be malfunctioning on occasion. Later series were delivered with orange LED route signals. This type of bus was involved in several incidents. In December 2003 a driver was killed after becoming stuck between the front door and the bus. The doors have been replaced now. During a storm at 18 January 2007 an Ambassador was blown off a dike due to its low weight. Orders Connexxion has ordered the most Ambassador buses by far; in 2005 it placed a large order of 300 buses for 50 million Euros. Since the capacity of VDL's factory in Heerenveen was not adequate for this amount, the factory in Valkenswaard was equipped to build Ambassador buses as well. After first successes in the Netherlands, the Ambassador was also exported. Several orders were placed by operators from Denmark, Germany and Israel. In July 2008 Connexxion placed another large order for the Ambassador, 355 buses to be delivered throughout 2008.Connexxion plaatst megaorder (persbericht VDL bus & coach, juli 2008). The total cost of this order was 75 million Euros. Types Ambassador 200 170px|left|thumb|Arriva ALE120 The Ambassador 200 is a 12-meter long lightweight bus made for local and long distance transportation. Hundreds of buses from this type are produced. It's also designated 'A'mbassador 'L'ow 'E'ntry 120 (ALE 120) (length of the bus is 120 dm = 12 m). The Coachwork rests on a DAF/VDL SB200 chassis, which is also used for the Wright Commander from Wrightbus. The weight from older buses differs from later models, caused by other materials and another engine. The interior varies by company. The passenger seats are made out of cheap materials. These are plastic cups with a layer of foam on the seat and fabric on top. Several buses have been equipped with more luxurious seats. Ambassador 120 170px|left|thumb|A Connexxion ALE106 bus Using knowledge and experience from the ALE120, VDL designed a 10-meter midibus. These are designated 'A'mbassador 'L'ow 'E'ntry 106 (ALE 106) (length of the bus 106 dm = 10.6 m). These buses are mostly used in several cities in the Netherlands. The bus is build upon a DAF/VDL SB120 chassis, which was used for the Wright Cadet too. In 2008 the DAF/VDL SB120 chassis was exchanged in favour for a VDL SB180 chassis. Overview of Ambassadors The following table shows the Ambassador 200 buses in service in The Netherlands and other countries. A large amount of buses have been exported to Egged in Israel, Germany, Denmark, Portugal and Sweden. Gallery Image:BBA 5033 Connexxion 8195 SVN 127 Amersfoort Station 23-08-2006.jpg|Three different colours on the Ambassador; BBA, Connexxion and Stadsvervoer Nederland Image:Interieur_Connexxion_8925.JPG|The interior of an Ambassador 200 Image:Hermes 3.JPG|An Ambassador 200 from Hermes Image:Connexxion_8617_Zoetermeer.jpg|An Ambassador 200 from Connexxion References External links *VDL Berkhof * Pictures Category:Berkhof buses Category:Buses built in the Netherlands